A variety of shoe covers have been manufactured over the years. These shoe covers generally fall into two categories: overshoes and gaiters. An example of an overshoe is rubber boots of the elastic bootie or buckle variety. An Overshoe completely covers the sole portion of a shoe and a substantial portion of the shoe upper. The overshoe is provided with a lower sole surface which, when in use, provides the gripping surface between the wearer and the ground. Gaiters, on the other hand, typically cover the ankles and a portion of the mid-sole of wearer's shoes extending upwards along the wearer's calf. Gaiters frequently have a strap which extend under the sole of the shoe forward of the heel in order to keep the gaiter from creeping up the wearer's leg. Decorative gaiters are frequently used as part of a decorative marching band uniform. Functional gaiters are used in outdoor winter sports such as cross-country skiing or snowshoeing where the gaiter is used to cover the lace portion of the shoe and a substantial portion of the wearer's sock and lower leg.
Overshoes are typically formed of natural or synthetic rubber and, in the case of rubber booties, elastically conform to the wearer's shoe. Gaiters, on the other hand, can be formed of relatively non-elastic materials such as leather, molded plastic, heavy canvas, or woven synthetic fabric and loosely conform to the wearer's lower leg.